<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to become a better captain by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432399">how to become a better captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Freeform, Rated T for swearing, Team Dynamics, There's a little bit of romance in this if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nothing in his one and a half years of being MSBY Black Jackals’ captain has prepared Shūgo for having two members of his team trying to kill each other.</i><br/>Absolutely nothing.</p><p> </p><p>In which Meian Shūgo grows into his role as a captain. And, yes, maybe having two problem children on his team kind of helps with becoming a better captain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MSBY Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to become a better captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOI090/gifts">NOI090</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[10]</p><p> </p><p>When Sakusa has joined their volleyball team, Shūgo has known that he and Atsumu would not get along. But no matter how many times they have clashed, or fought, or bickered, in the end, it has never been too serious.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Shūgo can’t comprehend what he is seeing now – Atsumu, grabbing Sakusa by the collar, bringing him so close that their noses almost touch while he is hissing an insult.</p><p>And Sakusa, grabbing Atsumu’s jacket in return and pulling it so harshly that Shūgo is sure he will crash his forehead into Atsumu’s.</p><p>Nothing in his one and a half years of being MSBY Black Jackals’ captain has prepared him for having two members of his team trying to kill each other.</p><p>Absolutely nothing.</p><p> </p><p>[1]</p><p> </p><p>Shūgo always looks forward to team try-outs.</p><p>It always holds a great level of excitement and amazement for him that he can never get enough of, especially since he is the captain now.</p><p>He still vividly remembers the time Bokuto Koutaro has applied, exclaiming loudly he would become the most normal player they’d ever had (<em>spoiler: he is anything but normal, but Shūgo didn’t know that back then</em>), or when Miya Atsumu has shown up, all smiles and fun and, despite his seemingly overly confident behaviour, a sensitive and empathetic young man.</p><p>It’s amazing, Shūgo thinks as he enters their gym for another round of try-outs.</p><p>Their team has had quite a lot of changes. Lots of older players have left them in the last couple of months, so naturally, they need new members.</p><p>He hopes that they will find new promising players who fit in just as easily as Atsumu and Bokuto do.</p><p>Hope dies last, right?</p><p>But eventually, it dies.</p><p>(Well, <em>shit</em>.)</p><p>The bunch of young men who are in for the try-out cower in a nearby corner, eyes big, faces pale. Only one of them stands his ground, face to face with Miya Atsumu, and he has the most disgusted look on his face while Atsumu himself grins from ear to ear.</p><p>It’s the kind of grin that promises trouble.</p><p>Before Shūgo can ask what the <em>hell</em> is going on here, Atsumu loudly exclaims: “It’s such an <em>honour</em> to see ya here, Kiyoomi-kun! Who would’ve thought ya would ever have the pleasure of me setting for ya again?”</p><p>(<em>That’s it</em>, Shūgo thinks<em>. That’s the attitude Atsumu always shows when he tries to cover up for being nervous, or scared, or unsure. They have not been playing together for long now, but there is a reason Shūgo got chosen to be captain. He is good at reading people</em>.)</p><p>The guy – Kiyoomi-kun (<em>?</em>) – hisses something that Shūgo can’t quite understand, but he has a hunch it might not be a, <em>Nice to see you, too</em>, so he walks over while trying to not look too alerted.</p><p>After all, it’s only his second year of being a captain and he did not have to put up with hot-headed youngsters like them so far.</p><p>“Atsumu,” he says sternly. He wants to deescalate this as quick as possible. “Leave him alone. There’s no space for fights on the court. Keep it professional.”</p><p>Miya Atsumu only now looks at him like he just realised his captain is present, too. He gives him his most innocent smile.</p><p>“Yes. Right, Meian-san. We’ll keep it professional.”</p><p>He laughs before turning around and going back to the rest of their team.</p><p>Shūgo watches him leave, then, he turns around to the other guy.</p><p>“I apologise for his behaviour. Atsumu’s a bit hot-headed, but a nice person deep down.”</p><p>The guy gives him a doubtful look but doesn’t say anything. It’s only then that Shūgo realises he knows him.</p><p><em>Sakusa Kiyoomi</em>. One of the top three high school volleyball aces of the past years.</p><p>This could get more interesting than he has thought.</p><p> </p><p>[2]</p><p> </p><p>Shūgo finds it’s quite easy to get accustomed to their newest member. He might be a bit weird, personality-wise, and certainly not as easy-going as Bokuto and Atsumu, bit still, there’s something about Sakusa Kiyoomi that gives Shūgo the feeling that he can rely on him on court a 100 percent.</p><p>Or, well … 95 percent.</p><p>“Omi-Omi!”</p><p>Suddenly, Sakusa stops dead in his tracks, staring at Atsumu like he’s just grown a second head.</p><p>The ball plops onto the floor. Then, a whistle blows, marking their loss.</p><p>It’s only a practise match, but still.</p><p>A collective groan erupts from their players, some cursing, some sighing.</p><p>Shūgo takes a deep breath before he walks over to them.</p><p>“Sakusa, what’s up? Did you hurt yourself?”</p><p>For good measure, he darts a warning glare at Atsumu. He doesn’t want this to escalate, again.</p><p>“No, Meian-san.” Sakusa says after an eternity of just staring at Atsumu, eyes filled with a coldness that would made everyone else shiver, except for Atsumu.</p><p>He just looks at Sakusa, head tilted a little, a curious glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t tell me that was too hard to hit for ya, Omi-Omi.”</p><p>“My name is not <em>Omi-Omi</em>,” Sakusa hisses through gritted teeth.</p><p>Shūgo has experience in taking care of children. Back when he was a teen and Hirugami Fukuro and he had been inseparable, even though they’d been at different schools at that time, they always had to watch over Fukuro’s younger siblings.</p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa aren’t that different from Sachirou and Shoko fighting over the last piece of cake.</p><p>“Oh?” Atsumu hums, smiling brightly. “But I think it fits you just about perfect, <em>Omi-Omi</em>.”</p><p>Shūgo must interfere to avoid them getting more heated up. He doesn’t understand why Atsumu tries so hard to annoy Sakusa all the time. He looks at them, Atsumu’s amber eyes burning with something he cannot decipher, while Sakusa’s dark, almost black eyes are as cold as steel.</p><p>They are two extremes, repelling each other.</p><p>Shūgo can drag them apart nonetheless, with some help from Shion and Oliver. But while they’re heading back to their locker room, Shūgo can’t help but think that maybe it has been a mistake. Maybe letting Sakusa join was the wrong decision. But he’s an amazing player, well-rounded and skilled, and MSBY Black Jackals can be happy to have him, that’s for sure.</p><p>If he just got along better with Atsumu, then everything would be perfect.</p><p>Or, if Shūgo could understand why they both hated each other so much. He needs to have a talk with both, even though he doesn’t know how to bring up the issue.</p><p>He might be their captain, but he is far from being perfect.</p><p> </p><p>[3]</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Of course, when Shūgo tries to talk to them, both insist that nothing is going on, and that they don’t have a problem with each other. Which is laughable, but they are two grown up men, he can’t force them to open up to him. Still, he finds it more frustrating than he wants to admit</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>[4]</p><p> </p><p>It’s past 3am at night and Shūgo has been almost fast asleep when he suddenly jolts up, staring into the darkness of his bedroom.</p><p>“Jesus,” he mutters, eyes wide, heart beating like he just awoke from a bad dream.</p><p>But it’s not that. It’s equally better and worse.</p><p>He <em>understands</em> now.</p><p>It’s not that Atsumu hates Sakusa.</p><p>It might be the complete opposite.</p><p>Shūgo replays most of their interactions in his head and he sees it now. How he managed to not realise this earlier is beyond him.</p><p>There are only very few things that can make Sakusa lose his composure. Shūgo can name them, no problem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1.) Germs, especially in public bathrooms. Big yuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2.) Unwanted touch, from literally anyone. You can be glad if you don’t lose a finger if you dare to touch him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3.) Atsumu, when he’s being a nuisance. Escalation is inevitable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Apart from that, he’s probably the most composed person Shūgo has ever encountered. His default facial expression might be a disgusted one, but it’s actually hard to really make him lose his cool.</p><p>Atsumu can do that, and he does so relentlessly, like … like he craves recognition from Sakusa. Or like he wants his presence to be acknowledged. Because he wants to befriend Sakusa, right?</p><p>Shit, why didn’t Shūgo realise this earlier?</p><p>Now, he feels like he’s incapable of going back to sleep, even though they have a match tomorrow, against EJP Raijin of all. It’s just an exhibition match, but they are a strong opponent and MSBY Black Jackals hasn’t been able to truly build a real team connection with their new members so far. Shūgo wants this to finally work out. But he doesn’t know how to do that.</p><p>It keeps him awake all night.</p><p>Because, yes, he’s their captain, but that doesn’t mean he understands everything that’s going on in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>[5]</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he feels cranky and irritable. It’s not the best mood to be in, but he had approximately three hours of sleep, just because of two youngsters on his team who act more immature than Sachirou-kun has ever behaved as a kid.</p><p>Naturally, his patience is paper-thin.</p><p>He scolds Bokuto for being too loud as they enter their team’s bus. Not even the sad look on his face can make Shūgo feel bad. Sleep-deprivation makes it easy for him to not care, even if it’s unlike him to behave like this.</p><p>He scolds Shion for laughing too much.</p><p>He even scolds Tomas, who has probably never done anything wrong in his life, being the big, good-hearted, and goofy guy that he is. But honestly, the way he bounces his knee (<em>which is probably too big to fit comfortably in any kind of bus seat</em>) is just so annoying.</p><p>When they finally arrive at EJP Raijin’s main gymnasium, everyone is trying to avoid him.</p><p><em>Good</em>, Shūgo thinks. But he knows he will feel bad as soon as he had a proper amount of sleep. He never behaves like an asshole just because his position of being a captain allows him to be one without any major consequences. In fact, he hates it when people think that is something they can get away with.</p><p>Right now, he is just too tired to be anything but cranky.</p><p>They change into their jerseys and have warmups without any major coincidences (<em>apart from Tomas stumbling over a stray ball, and Shūgo snapping at Shion for letting it roll between Tomas’ feet</em>). Maybe, Shūgo thinks, they can get over with this without any problems.</p><p>As soon as this is over, he will go home, fall into bed and sleep for ten hours, minimum.</p><p>His plan is fool proof – except it is … just not.</p><p>“Kiyoomi-kun!” Someone shouts.</p><p>Shūgo blinks a few times and looks up as equally shocked as most of the other MSBY players. None of them has been able to befriend their newest member so far, who has the prickliest personality he has ever encountered. So, someone calling him by his first name (<em>Atsumu calling him weird nicknames doesn’t count</em>) is … a novelty, to put it neutral.</p><p>Shūgo looks up and sees a young man coming closer, wearing an EJP Raijin’s jersey with reversed colours, so he must be their new libero.</p><p>He stops in front of Sakusa, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner and –</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Shūgo opens his mouth to yell at the guy to run for his life, but surprisingly, Sakusa only flinches a little and his mouth, a flat line most of the time, forms a lopsided smile.</p><p>He answers, but so quietly that Shūgo can’t hear the words. He stares at them, and yes, he’s definitely not the only one. The other players stare as well, especially Atsumu, mouth agape, eyes wide.</p><p>It takes him a solid minute to close his mouth, and as he does so, his brows pinch together as if he bit into a lemon. Shūgo can’t react fast enough. He watches Atsumu walking over to them, and then trying to lean his elbow on Sakusa’s shoulder (<em>which, admittedly, looks funny enough to make him snort for a second, because Sakusa is taller than Atsumu, but well</em>), and then, hell breaks loose.</p><p>“Don’t you <em>fucking</em> touch me,” Sakusa hisses suddenly, moving away from the unwanted touch.</p><p>“Omi-Omi!” Atsumu says with a grin on his lips. “So cold-hearted! Can you believe it, Motoya-kun?”</p><p>Komori Motoya – Shūgo realises just then that this is another one of the so-called <em>monster generation</em> – laughs, but there’s a worried glint in his eyes while looking at Sakusa.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s just how he is, right?”</p><p>It sounds like, <em>please accept him. He’s weird, but please, please try to</em>.</p><p>Shūgo doesn’t know if Atsumu is capable of doing that. While he’s mostly empathetic and understands the needs of his hitters just fine, he’s blind to Sakusa’s warning signs. Or maybe he doesn’t want to see them, because every single one of them screams <em>leave me alone!</em>, at him.</p><p>And Atsumu doesn’t want to leave him alone.</p><p>“Omi-Omi is so charming,” Atsumu laughs, and reaches out for Sakusa again, who swats his hand away this time like any other person would try to get rid of a fly.</p><p>Shūgo sees how his eyes darken even more in anger. He must step in – now, or this will blow up.</p><p>“Atsumu!” He snaps harsher than he has planned to. “Stop fucking around!”</p><p>Tomas, who stands close to him, flinches away from him, while Atsumu himself only blinks in surprise. He opens his mouth, ready to give him one of his witty replies, but Shūgo wants none of it. Not today. It is incomprehensible to him. Why is this stupid guy behaving like this, anyway? Isn’t it obvious that he’s only driving Sakusa further away from himself?</p><p>“But Meian-san, I …”</p><p>“Five rounds around the court! If you have so much energy to waste, then use it for something more practical! No more of this nonsense!”</p><p>Atsumu frowns, but he nods, giving Komori and Sakusa a glance before jogging off.</p><p>Komori looks relieved. Sakusa stares after Atsumu before turning away. He doesn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>[6]</p><p> </p><p>They don’t find a balance this time, too. Atsumu is so far off his usual game that after half an hour (<em>they’re rapidly losing the second set, too</em>), Shūgo decides benching him is be the best thing to do.</p><p>He doesn’t look into his direction.</p><p>He doesn’t want to see how Atsumu hides his face under a towel.</p><p>He doesn’t want to see Atsumu’s defeated posture, or the disappointment he’s oozing.</p><p>He doesn’t want to feel sympathy.</p><p>(<em>But he does, because after all, he is their captain – and sometimes, he makes mistakes, too</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>[7]</p><p> </p><p>After that, they slowly go back to their usual selves.</p><p>Atsumu annoys Sakusa.</p><p>Sakusa growls at Atsumu.</p><p>(<em>Shūgo seeks out every member of MSBY Black Jackals individually the day after their exhibition match against EJP Raijin – which ended horribly, a huge loss for them – and apologises for behaving like an asshole</em>.)</p><p>((<em>Tomas almost cries. How he can be so soft-hearted is beyond Shūgo, but he appreciates him, just like he is</em>.))</p><p>… Maybe he should do the same with Sakusa and Atsumu – appreciating them like they are. Maybe that will help.</p><p> </p><p>[8]</p><p> </p><p>When the season is about to start, Shūgo is a bit more optimistic. He stopped wrecking his brain over Sakusa and Atsumu, even though he cannot help lying awake at night from time to time, wondering how two people who are so different should ever get along, or how he can become a better captain without being too pushy, or too aggressive. But he stops worrying too much. It’s the best for his team, and for himself.</p><p>They still lack this satisfying form of balance that a team has which puts trust into every single one of its members. But their skills and determination make up for that, mostly.</p><p>So, when the season starts, Shūgo is definitely looking forward to it.</p><p>The gym is big and there’s a lot of people. He tells his team to stay together so that no one will get lost. He especially keeps an eye on Shion, who tends to run off if he sees something interesting.</p><p>But ultimately, who gets lost is Sakusa, of all people.</p><p>At some point, he’s just gone. And nobody knows where he went, not even Atsumu, who, despite all their differences, always stays close to him.</p><p>They still have some time left before their match begins, so they split up and search for him. Shūgo searches the toilets, the merchandise tables, gets stopped by fans every two metres and finds – nothing.</p><p>Shūgo doesn’t understand how a guy like Sakusa could get lost at such an event. He’s not the social type, so staying close to the people he knows when being surrounded by so many strangers would be the only smart choice.</p><p>Maybe he has panicked, who knows.</p><p>Shūgo feels worry nagging at him. As a captain, he should have kept a closer look. It’s his job to check up on his teammates and to take care of them. He’s their leader.</p><p>Just as Shūgo turns around to get back to their meeting place, he hears a murmur going through the people around him. Somewhere near, voices are getting louder. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he recognises one as Atsumu’s.</p><p>“… squealing pigs like yerself don’t even have the right to say his name, ya get me?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Shūgo hurries to get through to him, but it isn’t easy. The crowd gets thicker, the closer he gets. Of course Atsumu attracts attention, especially while causing trouble.</p><p>Cursing under his breath, Shūgo squeezes through the mass of people.</p><p>When he finally manages to get through, the view he’s greeted with puzzles him enough that he stops and stares just like everyone else does.</p><p>There is Sakusa Kiyoomi, standing in a corner, dark eyes opened wide, visible part of his face sickly pale.</p><p>There’s Miya Atsumu, his face – usually cheerful and good-natured – contorted into a disgusted grimace. He’s facing two tall guys wearing fan jerseys of another team.</p><p>The two guys stare at him, unsure if they should take Atsumu seriously or not. The taller one decides he’s not a threat and snarls: “There’s no place for a faggot like him in professional sports.”</p><p>Shūgo doesn’t need to hear more.</p><p>He snaps back to reality, straightening his broad shoulders and steps forward.</p><p>Gently but equally determined, he grips Atsumu’s shoulder once he’s close enough and tugs him back, gaze fixated on the guy who just made the disgusting, homophobic comment.</p><p>“Listen,” Shūgo says, voice loud and solid, “there’s no place for injustice and discrimination in professional sports. I advise you to take your sorry asses out of this gymnasium before I call the security. Harassing one of the players will get you suspended out of this gymnasium for a lifetime.”</p><p>The guy stares at him, eyes narrowed, before his gaze falls on the logo of his jacket. His face goes pale.</p><p>“Get out,” Shūgo repeats. “Don’t test me. You just harassed one of my valuable spikers. Fuck off, asshole.”</p><p>Both men stagger backwards before turning away and disappearing into the crowd. Shūgo knows they probably won’t leave the gym, but they will stay away from him, or any other Black Jackals member, that’s for sure.</p><p>When he turns around, Atsumu is not even looking at him. His gaze is fixated on Sakusa, who is still staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Omi-kun,” Atsumu carefully says. “Come on, let’s got. It’s fine. Let’s go to our locker room, it’s quiet there, I promise.”</p><p>Slowly, he holds out his hand, but he doesn’t touch Sakusa. Instead, he waits.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Shūgo realises, <em>he’s scared of crowds. Maybe that’s why he got lost. He probably panicked</em>.</p><p>With growing amazement, he watches Sakusa lifting his hand. But instead of taking Atsumu’s hand, he’s grabbing the fabric of his sleeve.</p><p>Atsumu gives him the softest kind of smile, and says: “Ok, hold on tightly. Let’s go. Meian-san will make sure no one touches ya, alright?”</p><p>“… Yeah, alright.”</p><p>Shūgo nods and lets himself fall back a little so he can walk behind Sakusa.</p><p>His heart is beating violently in his chest. If he’s honest with himself, he can’t even understand what just happened.</p><p>He has known that Sakusa was not the most sociable person on this planet, but he would have never imagined him to get panic attacks in big crowds. That’s definitely something he should have known before making him enter such a big, crowded place without having anything to hold onto.</p><p>And – Atsumu.</p><p>Shūgo refuses to think too much about the homophobic comment. He can’t believe people still behave like this. It doesn’t matter if Sakusa really is gay or not, it is none of their business. It shouldn’t matter on a volleyball court, at all. But Atsumu … he really did amazing.</p><p>After all their bickering and fighting, and all those times he made Sakusa roll his eyes so hard that Shūgo was sure they’d plop out of his eye sockets, Shūgo would have never thought that, of all people, Atsumu could behave so responsible – and gain Sakusa’s trust enough so that he is comfortable enough to <em>touch</em> him.</p><p>They make it back to their locker room safely, and, one by one, their teammates come back, too. Everyone can see Sakusa’s pale face, and Atsumu’s untypically earnest mood. But Shūgo looks at them, one by one, shaking his head. <em>Don’t ask. Leave them be</em>. And they believe him that, after all, this is the best thing to do right now.</p><p>Because he’s their captain – and they trust him.</p><p> </p><p>[9]</p><p> </p><p><em>Thank you</em>, he later says to Atsumu. <em>You did great out there.</em></p><p>And Atsumu flushes bright red and stammers some goofy reply that makes Shūgo laugh.</p><p><em>I am sorry</em>, he says to Sakusa. <em>I failed you, I should have taken care. But it won’t happen again. You are safe with me.</em></p><p>And Sakusa blinks at him, before offering a tiny smile, mumbling a <em>Thank you.</em></p><p>He’s their captain, but they have helped him grow even more into this role.</p><p> </p><p>[10]</p><p> </p><p>When Sakusa has joined their volleyball team, Shūgo has known that he and Atsumu would not get along. But no matter how many times they have clashed, or fought, or bickered, in the end, it has never been too serious.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Shūgo can’t comprehend what he is seeing now – Atsumu, grabbing Sakusa by the collar, bringing him so close that their noses almost touch while he is hissing an insult.</p><p>And Sakusa, grabbing Atsumu’s jacket in return and pulling it so harshly that Shūgo is sure he will crash his forehead into Atsumu’s.</p><p>Nothing in his one and a half years of being MSBY Black Jackals’ captain has prepared him for having two members of his team trying to kill each other.</p><p>Absolutely nothing.</p><p>They are the last one’s in their locker room, and Shūgo has thought that maybe checking in on them would be a good idea.</p><p>Now, he’s not so sure anymore.</p><p>He contemplates barging in and yelling at them to get their shit together because honestly? At this point, they should have overcome their differences. After the incident at their first tournament match, their chemistry has changed, making them work together so much better.</p><p>But now?</p><p>Now Sakusa yanks Atsumu forward and … <em>oh.</em></p><p>Shūgo blinks in shock, before feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.</p><p>“Stupid idiot,” Sakusa mutters in between two hasty, breathless kisses, pulling Atsumu closer. They stumble backward, crashing into the lockers, Atsumu’s hands buried in Sakusa’s black curls, Sakusa’s hands roaming –</p><p>Silently, Shūgo closes the door and steps back.</p><p><em>No</em>, he decides. <em>I did not see that. I did not try to check on them. I will tell everyone they already went ahead. I know nothing.</em></p><p>He will never, ever tell a single soul what he just witnessed until they decide to tell the team themselves. Because he’s their captain – he’s trustworthy, alright?</p><p>He can keep a secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear yoriiarts,<br/>Your request was soooo nice! I had lots of fun writing this fic. Also, if you find any mistakes PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I am really bad at finding my own spelling or grammar mistakes right after writing something!! I hope you enjoyed reading this, even if only a little &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>